


Boxing day 中

by february22015



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 微量Curtis(25)/Jack(17)的描寫</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boxing day 中

**Author's Note:**

> * 微量Curtis(25)/Jack(17)的描寫

中

 

「像你這樣無趣的人是怎樣取得我父親歡心的？」

這是在他被Slias安排到Jack身邊進行監視的時候對方對他說的評價。作為半個保鏢他基本上24小時都留意着這位少爺。

從起床、洗澡、上學、上酒吧，Curtis都在他身邊，Jack在他眼中只是個漂亮的空殻，被寵壞的孩子，他甚至會不經意的流露出不屑的眼神，而Jack也知道Curtis對自己有偏見，卻總是刻意的在Curtis面對放縱自己。

二人之間交流不多，很多時候都是Jack在自說自話，但當對方真正變成生活一部份時，Curtis開始在這個空殻上發現裂痕，甚至是每一個迷人的笑容都似是脆弱得讓人不忍。

這種感情直接影響着Curtis對Jack的每一個舉動，漸漸，喚着Jack的聲線再沒表現出冰冷和不耐煩，而Jack也變得比以前聽話，只要Curtis一個眼神就放下了手中的酒杯或煙草，表情也不再限於嘲諷和嘻笑。

－－

「我不想回去⋯」一天回去別墅途中一直不發一言的Jack忽然開口道。

Curtis透過後視鏡看見Jack正把目光投向車窗外，漫無目的的看着夜空。

他沒有回答，Jack也好像沒有在意Curtis會不會聽自己說的，只是想讓Curtis知道。

看着信號燈從黃轉綠，他把扭動了方向盤拐向左邊的街道，離開了每天都走着的路線。

他本該按本來路線走。在他看見Jack一絲不掛的從自己家裡的浴室走出來時更加這樣認為。

看着身邊安穩的睡相，內疚和溺愛的感受在內心浮現，他煩躁的吐了口白霧，用指尖揉着額頭。他在意Jack，想把Jack置於那些些骯髒事之外，想把對方留在自己身邊，但這注定是場死局，他只希望Jack不會把整顆心都投進這火堆中，否則傷得最重的只會是Jack。

回想起昨晚那令人心動的生澀反應還有迷濛的表情，現在只讓他更感不安。

「我想抽一口⋯⋯」沙啞又微弱的聲線從身旁響起，Jack坐了起來，被子隨白晢的肌膚往下滑。

「你還未成年。」他盡量不把視線放到對方身上一塊塊瘀紅痕跡上，但手已經忍不住在那略為瘦削的胸板上來回輕掃，在滑過乳尖時惹來幾聲細微的喘息。

「⋯這不像一個剛上完高中生的犯罪者會說的話。」Jack用着一如既往的諷刺口吻，身軀卻因愛撫而開始颤抖。

「我們在紐約。」*說着他停下了手往天花板吐了口煙。

Jack看着他的側臉輕輕咬了咬唇，然後捧着他的臉，把紅潤的嘴唇印在他的唇上，輕輕吸了口氣然後放開。

「那這樣總可以了吧？」對方從口中吐出微量的白煙，洋洋得意的臉上帶着羞澀的紅暈。

他真的不該離開本來的路線。

－－

「嗯！」唇舌交纏間傳來一陣刺痛，Curtis吃痛的低哼了聲，Jack這才放開口。猩紅的血液就像口紅般沾了在Jack的唇上。

「你還是抽着同一款煙⋯⋯」對方笑着用指尖抹去唇上的血液，再放進嘴巴吸吮乾淨。

他的唇上被留下了一個傷勢不輕的破口，血液從唇上流至下巴，皮肉之痛令他開始冒起冷汗來。

「真有趣，你走了之後我試着抽過幾次，明明是同款氣味卻跟我以前嘗的相差得遠。他們老是說換了濾嘴就再抽不下，我想那是真的。」看見他痛苦的模樣，Jack的笑容轉化為憐憫，手指小心的在傷口周圍輕撫，傷口刺痛得Curtis輕輕嘶叫。

「⋯你知道這6年來我有多想你嗎⋯⋯從那天起你就好像消失了在空氣中，從來都沒存在過⋯⋯但你終於都回到我身邊了，你不能想像我看見你走進來時是有多高興⋯⋯」他看着Jack的眼眶逐漸因情緒而通紅起來，但他不打算在這個時候想着一些無法挽回的往事。

「Jack、」

「怎麼了，Curtis？」Jack微微歪着頭，手指掃着他臉上的鬍渣，輕柔的問道。

「⋯放了Yona，她跟我和這件事都毫無關係⋯⋯」即使將近6年沒有直接交流，完結了臥底的生涯後他還是一直在跟進着Jack的動向，看過每張現場照片和報告，他知道Jack下手向來殘暴狠毒，特別對於傷害過自己的人。Silas老謀深算，但一直都看利益理性行事，而Jack⋯他從未想像過照片內的會是對方的所為。

「我知道你很痛恨我⋯但她是無辜的。」Jack停下了手上的動作，並慢慢的從他身上站起來。

下一秒就是一陣暈眩和耳鳴，對方奮力的一拳擊了在他臉上，椅子因重量而往後倒在地上，水泥地上的幾塊細小的玻璃碎片紮進手臂中，他整個人也被撞得頭昏眼花，Jack把他重新推起。

「你沒有在聽我說的話對不？」沒有理會指骨上的輕傷，Jack捧着他的臉。

「而且，沒有甚麼東西是『無辜』的，你應該是最清楚的。」Curtis還沒從剛才的衝擊中恢復過來，Jack拍了拍他的臉讓他稍微清醒了點。

「Curtis？你醒着嗎？」對方在他耳邊耳語並在臉頰上留下了個輕吻，似是想舒緩他的痛楚。

「不要再⋯」

「甚麼？我聽不見。」Jack把耳朵湊近Curtis。

「不要再讓你自己沉淪下去了⋯⋯」無視臉上的腫痛和嘴巴裡血腥的味道，他試圖勸告着Jack，但對方只是勾起嘴角，紅着臉跪了下去，像個撒嬌的孩子把頭靠在他大腿上。

「除了你我還可以沉淪到甚麼地方去？」

－－

吸吮的聲音在空曠的廢工廠裡變得相當明顯。

「⋯⋯」他低頭看着自己的腿間，那顆前後活動着的腦袋，他完全看不透Jack的心思，要求是虐待的話他還能夠明白，但這究竟是甚麼意思。

「⋯別忍着⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」留意到視線的Jack停下動作，把Curtis的勃起從嘴巴裡抽出，笑着在血管突出的柱身上留下一吻，伸出紅潤的舌頭把頂端流出的體液舔乾淨，拉出幾道銀絲，不斷刺激着他的理性。

留意到他的反應，Jack重新把性器含在嘴裡，滿是霧氣的雙眼緊盯着他，在頂到最深的時候刻意收緊喉嚨，輕微的窒息把淚水擠出了眼眶，在潮紅的臉上留下痕跡，梳理整齊的頭髮也因為晃動變得淩亂，卷曲的髮絲黏付在汗濕的額頭上，光是看着這幅模樣，陰莖就腫脹得更厲害。

「Jack、停下⋯⋯」他壓抑着快感對Jack說道，但對方不但沒有聽，更故意加快速度，把硬挺的性器擠進舌頭和溫熱的口腔之間，每一下抽插都在臉頰頂出形狀來，Curtis再抵受不住刺激，喉嚨傳出一聲悶哼，釋放在對方口中。

「嗯⋯」帶着體溫的精液射進口中，Jack把全數吞下才緩緩的放開了Curtis，幾滴白濁的液體滴落到衣服上。

「嗯？這是甚麼？」Jack喘着氣扶着他的大腿站了起來，一抹閃光吸引了對方的注意，Jack把手伸向他背後，從他手中取出一片碎玻璃，也留意到綁在手腕上的麻繩已開始被割破。

「是剛才在地上撿的嗎？我都沒發現到，難道你剛才忍了這麼久就是為了這個？」把玩着手中的玻璃碎片，Jack笑着問他。

「⋯⋯你究竟想要甚麼？」汗水滴到嘴上的傷口上，灼痛令他輕輕扯動着嘴角。

「⋯⋯一些你不能給我的。」笑容突然一沈，Jack單膝跪在他雙腿間的椅子上，拿着碎片，將鋒利的尖端往Curtis的胸口輕輕刺着，然後往下刻畫。

「你把他送了給我，然後又藏了起來⋯⋯」胸口上被畫出一道深刻的痕跡，血液隨Jack的動作在傷口緩緩流出，就好像一點起伏都會讓玻璃刺得更深，Curtis放慢了呼吸，汗水爬滿背上。

「所以現在，我要把他找出來。」Jack着迷般看着他的傷口，然後把碎玻璃丟到一邊，在地上分裂成更細小的碎片，耳朵靠在在鼓動不停的心臟，深棕色的腦袋一動也不動的緊貼着他的胸口上，與昔日他疼惜地梳理着頭髮的畫面重疊起來。

整個空間突然安靜了下來，Jack就像以前那樣抱着他進睡，在他胸前呼出温熱的吐息，然而這些曾經令他在危險的日子裡安稳下來的呼吸已被他轉化為毒藥。

內疚就如一道勒在頸上的麻繩。

他在Jack體內留下的傷口太深，『抱歉』也只會是致命傷口上的一塊創可貼。但無論如何⋯⋯

「Jack⋯」才剛開口，突然響起了鈴聲。

Jack緩緩離開了他，並拿出手機接聽。

「怎麼了？你們有好好照顧我們的客人嗎？」本來呆滯的表情漸漸變回最初的笑容。

「我想Yona想跟你說句話。」說着Jack走回他面前，在電話上按下了擴音，隨即聽見一聲尖叫。

「Yona！！」Curtis對着電話大喊，但Yona除了哭喊之外都沒有回應，再按一下電話，室內馬上歸於安靜。

「她聽起來很高興對不？」

心碎的感覺再度在他心裡重演，無論是誰他都無法好好護在手中。

「⋯為甚麼。」再沒有任何迷惑，憤怒怨恨寫滿通紅的眼內，跟Jack灰暗的眼神對上。

為甚麼要把悲劇延續。

「⋯⋯這就是為甚麼。」冰冷的雙手碰上他的臉，雙眼虔誠的鎖定着怨恨的眼眸。

就是為了將悲劇延續。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊紐約州合法年齡是17，但買煙草的合法年齡是18-21（有錯請無視（ 艸））
> 
> 在寫這篇時想起一個很歡樂的全家兄弟都是Gay的校園梗（大概內容是暗戀學園男神Hayden的跟蹤狂TJ輪流被Jack，Ben和Chris吐槽/喂），寫得我快精神分裂⋯⋯  
> 最後的狗血下章灑，這聖誕賀文是要寫到新年嗎⋯⋯？_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


End file.
